Triforce of Twilight
by Wolf 0018
Summary: Another journey for our hero, Link. When strange things begin to happen, Link finds himself being shoved into trouble again. When new darkness arrives from a forgotten world, he must pair up with a strange half-blood. But everything is not how it looks.
1. Lost in Battle

**Fan Fiction: The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**

_Triforce of Twilight  
Chapter 1 Page 1_

_Lost in a Battle_

"NO!" Link screamed in agony, he eyes widen with shock and surprise as blood matted the hair on his face. Something had slunk itself tightly around his neck, constricting the air from his lungs. Like a snake constricting the life out of its prey. The unknown attacker had brought Link high in the air, and he struggled, kicking frantically for the ground to reappear beneath him.

Frantically he tried pulling away the tightening bodily extension with the rest of the strength he had possessed, which was not much. Though the more he struggled the more the tentacle had kept getting tighter and tighter. Panic was racing in his thoughts like just freshly released arrows. Time was running out and he was running low on air. There was definitely no way he could escape with only his strength, but just what could? The wild creature let out an ear splitting cry . . . of victory.

Link's eyes closed shut to the noise, being stunned temporally, as he had been by this cry time and time again. The screech came to a choking end, and more tentacle arms wrapped it selves around his body. Tightening just as the first tentacle did. Link glared down at the large stone mask of his attacker, his vision beginning to fade as he began to loose consciousness.

Suddenly something bursted into Link's mind, he remembered when he had first stumbled into the Twilight. How the beast had reacted to his Triforce piece. Quickly an idea began forming, but whether it would work or not he was not sure. Still, he just had to give it a shot! He brought up his left hand, waiting for the Triforce piece to begin glowing, well aware of knowing its efforts to try to keep the body alive before death. His hand began to tremble unsteadily in the air while his vision was still slowly fading. The beast had let out another cry, but it sounded distant, very far away or as if underwater. His hearing began to escape him as well. Slowly the Triforce began to glow upon his left hand. -Now! - He thought, and with a last thought he backhanded the beast's tentacle with his left hand and left the Triforce in full contact with the beast's skin.

Light will always drown out the darkness, and if he thought right the beast would have to submits to the light of the Triforce. A loud shrill of pain burst from the beast, flinging Link into the air and away from the light. Link slammed hard against the ground, pain bursted from his sides at the moment of contact. With that he began choking, struggling and straining to find air. Pulling himself on his back, Link frantically brought his hands to his neck, coughing wildly. Suddenly his lungs decided to work, and he gratefully breathed in a large gulp of air. Regulating him breath, Link snapped his head around to see the beast as it still shrilled in pain. Where Link's hand was on the beast was a small triforce-shaped burn in its skin. This beast was not happy.  
However, the beast was the last thing on his mind. Link went wide eyed with dread, remembering what he was trying to protect. He flung himself to his feet.

"MIDNA!" He screamed, frantic eyes searching about for her and the beast that had held her. From where Link had last seen her. However, she nor any other beasts besides the one he had to deal with were gone. Frustration and raged filled Link's mind, he gritted his teeth. He promised to protect her during this journey, and now she is gone! He started to get infuriated with himself and the beast. -Why are the so hard to fight? I don't recall them being this hard to kill! - Link thought to himself. More rage built, he wants to know what is going on.

"YOU DAMNED BEASTS!" He shouted into the air, forming his hands into tight fists. Rage filled his eyes and clouded his head of reasonable thought. He only thought to seek and destroy the things that caused so much pain, and one of them was recoiling from the burn mark bestowed to it. His eyes locked onto the beast, and reached for his sword in its sheath. However, he only found empty space on where his sword should be. He glanced back fearfully only to see his sword missing. He must have dropped it when the beast grabbed him. He shot a look at the beast and the ground around it. Sure enough his sword was glowing brightly and proudly underneath the Shadow Beast. Link cursed in his head.

The beast once again shrilled, it was now very angry. It looked down at Link from the top of the hill. This . . . Thing was defiantly different from a normal Shadow Beast. This Shadow Beast's stone mask was not shaped like an almost full oval with two snake like designs connecting into a circle in the middle of the mask. Its mask was a large oval with four large judging out stones on the top of the mask, a set of four chains connecting from the mask to the beast's body below. A few snake designs swirled themselves into the middle where dark radiating red runes glowed. Its tentacles were as large as medium sized tree trunks, way bigger than a normal beast's size. Its dark crimson red runes glowed throughout the body, not just on the back and stomach. What the hell? Link did not know what to make of it.

Instinctively he reached for his bow, but as soon as he moved his hand he realized he did not have it. He let Midna use it since she was low on energy to use on her magic. Bombs! He reached for his bomb bag, all but one was empty. Within it only contained five bombs. Link cursed under his breath, this is all has to fight with, five bombs.

A sudden ear splitting cry broke the silence around the hills. Link cringed, dropping the bag of bombs. As quickly as the screech began, it stopped. Slowly, Link shook off the temporal stun and glanced up at the odd beast. It stood. It was propped up high on its fingertips, a challenging stance. It looked downward toward Link, its tentacles fell over the top of the mask. Giving it a more fearsome look. It was about ready to charge.

Watching the beast back, the strange eeriness of this . . . this beast! It looked intelligent, unlike any other beast before. It seemed to be well aware of whom Link was and what he has done. A small chill ran down Link's spine and the hair on his neck raised like the shackles of a wolf. Picked up the bomb bag slowly, as if like any sudden movement would set it off. Still very slowly Link tried tying the bomb bag to the front of his belt, making the bombs an easy reach. While he tided the bag, he glanced at the beast, checking it. It had moved down the hill some. Though not by much. It stood still was looking at Link with the same challenging stance. Link backed slowly, not looking away from the beast and continued tying. When he was done, he gave it a quick glance at it to check his work. Defiantly could have done better if he were looking at it. He shot another look at his attacker. Link's eyes widen in surprise and confusedness. The beast shook its head back and forth softly. Link brought a defensive hand to the bomb bag, he only watched in confusion.

Just then came a soft little chiming sound. At first it was dull and hard to hear, but it quickly grew into a small tune. The five little beats repeated themselves, but each little cling of the chime seemed to drift with the wind. Cling-cling cling-cling . . . Clang. As the soft melody grew louder, the soothing sound seemed to echo softly off the surrounding hills. Link had no idea where this sound came from. The louder the soft melody had became, the more it entered his mind. The soft sound seemed to drive the away the pain. Cling-cling cling-cling . . . Clang. The beat seemed to soothe his soul, making his troubled mind relax. -Link get a hold of yourself! - his conscience warned, but the gentle ringing was grasping a hold on him. Joyfully Link whistled along to the crystal tune, his mind seemed to wander. Trying to maintain in his mind that he is under attack, he struggled to pull his head up to look at the beast.

The beast still shook its head in a rhythmic pattern, as if also entranced by the beat. But then a sudden premonition hit Link, as he saw a flicker of light from the moving chains underneath that stone mask. Link's heart sank, His eyes widen in fright and realization, the beast was making this soothing tune. He watched it in horror, as its head shook, the chains clinging against each other. Cling-cling cling-cling . . . Clang. Link felt a sudden pull in his mind, and he took a step involuntary step forward. He gasped in shock as he took another step. Something else had slithered itself into his control. The beast slowed its movements, making the tune slow and become more soft. Struggling not to make an involuntary step, Link firmly planted both feet against the ground, buckling himself up as if ready for impact. -SEE! What did I tell you! - his conscience scolded with triumph. He shut his mind up and had racing thoughts on how at least to live a little longer . . . Cling-cling cling-cling . . . Clang . . . Cling-cling cling-cling . . . Clang. It echoed in his mind.

Link tried thinking about gaining control back of his body. He took another involuntary step forward and tried drowning out the music with a rush of thoughts. Nope. Now getting desperate, Link tried ever plan that entered his mind. Trying to push the music out of his mind. Tried a different tune, thought of the Light Spirits, then the Triforce. Nothing seemed to work as he tried some more ideas to get away. But it only seemed that the more he struggled the more this evil magic took control over him. With one last desperate try, he grasped hard to the only will power he had left. Still, it was not much. He tried clenching both hands into a fist, which only one obeyed, which was his left. Link figured it was because of the Triforce.

With his left hand he struggled, his muscles tightened in restraint, but he kept trying to grasp tight to his control. Very slowly and with much difficulty, he drought his hand to the bomb bag. Plucking out one of the bombs within. A shrill of anger once again pierced the air. It echoed off the hills surrounding them, the sound hammered in Link's ears. It stopped its sadistic music and replaced it with anger. The musical grip that had slithered and obtained control over him had now immediately retreated from his mind. Link now had regained full control over his body.

The beast poised itself high in air, as if trying to look like the biggest and strongest out of the two, intimidation. Pressing its clawed hands into the dirt, it dashed forward at full speed, toward Link. Its tentacles high, poised like darts as it charged Link on all fours. The rhythmic drumming of the feet softly echoed against the hills. Quickly he pulled a bomb out of the bag. His heart hammering hard in his chest, adrenalin pumping through his veins, planting his feet firmly on the ground, his moment was coming. Link dug his feet into the ground, Swinging his arm back then forward to thrust the silver bomb at that cold stone mask. It hit dead center of the middle of the mask, a blinding explosion brightened the place for miles, a thunderous booming noised echoed throughout the rolling hills. Smoke and wind came out in all directions from the hit, and Link folded his arms over his face to cover his eyes from the bright light from the explosion.

Expecting to hear the grunted cry of beast dying, Link was stunned in shock as he heard nothing . . . Complete silence . . . Reluctantly he pulled his arms away from his face just after the light of the explosion dimmed. Link looked at where the beast was, only to be shocked out of his mind. His breath caught in his throat, eyes widened in fearful shock and surprise. The odd beast still stood on all fours, its stone mask still fully intact. The only damage was a couple of small cracks and tiny pieces of stone missing from the mask. It brought up a couple of great tentacles to feel around its stone mask. Happy with itself it let the great tentacles drop from the mask, and bark out a few low cries. Which Link could only guess that it was laughing at his failed attempt at escaping its clutches. A frown of frustration had spread across Link's face, eyes tightened in determination. He pulled out another bomb. He just got to find its weak spot! -Out of all the Shadow Beasts I have had fought, this is certainly one of the hardest. -, he thought.

It bellowed out another low cry, buckling its back legs, readying itself to jump. Pushing hard against the ground it catapulted itself high in the air. Toward Link. Its clawed hands raised out, tentacles stretched out beyond its mask. Link flung himself out of the way of the beast as it landed soundlessly on all fours. He rolled, and jumped to his feet, lighting the bomb wick. Just before the beast could recover from the jump Link had aimed quickly and flung the bomb at the beast's neck. The silver bomb fizzed through the air striking the surprised target in the shoulder and upper back. Once again a loud thunderous roar boomed throughout the hills, echoing for miles and miles. The sound buzzed harshly in Link's ears. The light of the explosion was just as bright as the last one. This time a blood-curling screeched cry of searing pain escaped from this odd beast.

"Finally!" Link sighed in relief. He was finally getting somewhere. With that seeing his opportunity to obliterate this annoying enemy. He plucked another bomb from his bomb bag and dashed toward the beast. He wanted this battle over now. He lit the bomb. Skidding to a stop, Link was right about to throw the bomb, and possibly finish off this horrid beast. When a large, dark, bloody tentacle slammed against Link's upper chest and head. Sending him flying back, he tumbled helplessly against the unforgiving ground. Pain exploded in his head.

Something started to creep into his mind. Something he was not sure of, but the feeling of dread was coming up fast . . . It was like it was trying to say something. His mind was like in a thick layer of fog, with the new arrival of this unwanted pain, it made it hard to think. He struggled to figure out the message . . . Then it struck him . . . He was holding a bomb . . . His eyes flung open, he sat up just as quickly to check his hands. The bomb was gone. Fear entered his mind at an alarming rate. He had to find the bomb!

Ka-boom! The bust echoed like thunder off the surrounding hills and inside Link's head. Debris were spat up into the air. A huge cloud of smoke filled the deep orange and black sky. Link flinched in surprise and relief. The bombs explosion was a good distance away from himself . . . But it also seems like it was too far away from the beast as well. Something caught Link's eye, it was a big object that appeared out of the smoke of the explosion. It was heading right toward him! Which included two long arms, lots of tentacles and a large stone mask. It slammed down hard on the ground above Link, he could only gasp in astonishment as it loomed over him. The stone mask had now a few large cracks on the side of it. Staring back down at Link, it let out another earsplitting screech and grasped him by the neck and picked him up off the ground with its clawed hand.

Shocked and confused, Link could only struggle helplessly . . . That is until a last idea protruded into his mind again. "Fine! . . . K-kill me! B-but if . . . I'm going down . . . you're g-going d-down with me!" Link barely choked out and quickly grasped a bomb and lit it.

He brought it high in the air. The bomb's time was running out quickly, and the beast saw the automatic danger and flung Link away far away form it. The bomb slipped out of Link's hand as he flew though the air, landing in a small puddle from the recent rain fall. The flame fizzled out as the water seeped in and slowly destroyed the bomb. As for Link, he once again slammed hard on the ground, shoulder first. Pain protested in his shoulder of over battlement and his head hammered with ache.

Trying not to let the pain overwhelm him again, he went on all fours. Something glowing in the corner of his eye had caught his attention. He glanced at it . . . not to long away, his sword still sat where he had last seen it. Now if could just get to it in time, this battle will be soon over! Link laughed in spite of himself, hope regained in his eyes. Slowly he stood, searching for the beast, it was at the bottom of the large hill.

It was looking back at Link, then the sword. It dashed forward. Link flinched to its intelligence. It was going after sword. Though Link had the upper hand, he was closer to the sword. Snapping his head around to his sword, he dashed for it.

His heels bit deeply into the ground as he ran. Heart pounding and head throbbing, his eyes were locked onto his glowing sword. The drumming of the beast's feet against the ground was getting louder by the second. But time seemed to slow for Link, each second felt like minutes as minutes felt like hours. He felt as if he just could not hit his feet against the ground quick enough, could not push himself forward hard enough. With one quick glace at the beast Link saw how quickly the beast was, running with the stride of a large wolf. It was getting there quicker than he was. His foot hit something hard, time jumped forward, he stubbled forward. His foot slipped on the black and white grass, threatening to make him fall down. He regained his footing and took off for his sword again as quickly as he could.

Within feet of the sword, both Link and the beast launched themselves at it. With arms stretched out in front of him, Link made his attempt to be able to wrap his finger around that piece of steel that would save his life. He was really starting to believe he would make this, until something came to shatter it into little pieces. One of the beast's large rough tentacles came and slammed him hard in the left shoulder. In reply, his shoulder make a loud pop noise as he tumbled harshly on the ground. His shoulder protested in pain, then suddenly got very numb.

Confused and a bit in a daze, Link sat himself up on the ground. Eyeing the beast, it stood over his sword. Propped up high on its finger tips, it let out a great hiss. Link reached for his bomb bag and plucked out the last bomb he had, to only find he could not move his left arm. Panicking, he tried lighting the bomb and thrown it with his right hand.

The bomb flew way off course, flying by the beast and landing far behind him. The bomb hit the ground and lit the dark orange and black sky. Debris flew in all directions and the sound roared like thunder across the clear, high rolling hills. Still panicking Link braced himself as the beast charged forward at him.

With one great clawed hand, it picked up Link by the stomach and launched him into the air again. High in the air Link could tell once he hit the ground, he was going to be dead. Falling, the wind blown harshly on his skin, but to his surprise the wind seemed to change. The wind was actually pushing against and slowed itself. He fell slowly toward the ground, and only tumbled half as far as he would have if this magical wind did not stop him.

The beast cried out, obviously angry that something was interfering. It raced over to Link, towering over him. Blood dribbled from the heavily cracked stone mask. Its runes burned an angry dark red, brightening up the dancing Twilight matter around it. Finally done toying with its prey, it lifted one of its large clawed hands and reached for Link. Suddenly it drew back as a long object whirled through the air and landed sticking into the great hand. The dark green object was long and slim. Its sides were jagged and sharp. The top end of it was shaped like a crescent moon, spikes on the back of the crescent shape. It had a very slim orange stone circle in the middle. The bottom was in the shape of spear. Surprised, Link looked back to see one dark silhouette.

"I told ye I have good aim!" a female voice cheered in the distance.

"Now's not the time for that!" Another female voice hissed angrily.

"I was just saying lass." The first voice replied.

Startled and in pain, the beast let out a high pitch shrill and reared up on its back legs. With its other hand it ripped the slim object out of its hand and whipped it somewhere in the distance. Thankful, Link scrambled to his feet and toward the person. However, when the beast slammed back against the ground, he lost his footing and fell.

"Yeah, but what now genius?" Snorted the other voice. She sounded young, somewhere close to Link's age, in her mid twenties.

"Get my Staff?" She asked. She sounded older, maybe somewhere in her mid forties.

"Wonderful!" She threw her arms in the air "First you use me to throw it, and now you want me to go and get it." The other voice sounded very annoyed.

This woman standing in front of him, looked shorter than himself. Though that did not seem to go right in Link's mind because all Twili, besides children, they were taller than him. She did not sound like a child. It was too dark to see the color of her skin, but he guessed it was a gray or a pale white. Her hair was a straight and wavy copper red that came to her knees. Her hair hide the view of her right eye, but her left eye was a bright sapphire blue. Link did not think that was right either, Twili cannot have blue eyes, but yet she did. The runes on her body were an ocean blue. She wore a glowing golden stone necklace. On her upper body was a long sleeve shirt that parted in the middle to show her flat stomach, and the only thing holding it in place was a small button that was in-between her bosom. She wore a black skirt that was somewhat similar to Midna's, excepts had a purple rune pattern on it and was tattered along the bottom. It opened up at right hip showing a large pair of black shorts. Keeping it all at her waist was a small black belt. Lastly she wore a black glove on her left hand.

Quickly she darted for her staff at the bottom of the hill. Without slowing she scooped up her staff with one hand and headed for the beast. It hissed in reply.

"Ye have a plan?" The first woman asked nervously.

"Nope." The other woman said. Both voices seemed to follow the body.

"You're just going to winging it?" The first woman sounded horrified.

"Yep!"

"Let me take care of this. Ye'll kill yourself!" She practically yelled.

"Sorry, but this is my battle!"

"Sw-" The woman was silenced. She pointed the spear end at the beast, and thrust herself and the staff forward. Trying to drive it into its side, the beast dodge back, missing the blow. Quickly she flipped sides to the top of the staff and swiped it again at the beast. It pulled back again and she stubbled over her feet. She fell forward, but quickly stopped herself but stabbing the staff into the ground. The beast took its opportunity and swiped a large tentacle at her. Yanking the staff out of the ground, she again stumbled backward falling on her back, and oddly enough missing the attack.

"It's obvious you remember me." The other woman commented. It growled a reply. She picked herself up off the ground and once again lunged at the beast's mask, spear end first. Except the beast had other plans, with a hand it grabbed the staff and pulled her off the ground. Quickly it wrapped a tentacle around her leg and tried to pull her off. All she did was cling to the staff for life.

"Help me!" She exclaimed to what seemed to be the hiding person.

"Just a second!" The first woman replied, guess she would finally show herself. The woman's hold on the staff was loosening and she started to slide down the staff. She growled in pain as her hands ran over the jagged edge sides. A sudden electric shock serged through the staff and both the beast and woman let go of it. The only thing is the staff fell. She did not. The beast was still clutched tight to her leg, so she dangled upside down while staring at it, annoyed.

"Great idea!" She scolded angrily. The beast just stared at her through the mask.

"Sorry, I thought it would help." The first woman said back nervously.

"I really didn't want to use my magic today." She sighed "I'd like to keep as much energy as I can."

"Sorry lass."

"Yeah yeah" She cupped her hands together, looking like she was waiting for a gift. Suddenly some silvery transparent wind formed quickly into a ball in her hands. The beast shifted uncomfortably, it moved the woman away from its mask. The ball swirled endlessly in her hands and then collapsed and formed over her fingers. Letting out a loud shrill the beast flung her away from it, like a child getting a bug off its finger. She landed hard on her back, and she sucked in to fight the cry of pain. Meanwhile, Link had scrabbled to his feet and went and retrieved his sword.

"Owwww." She said quietly, a smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"Gezz, even I felt that." The first woman commented, a bit surprised.

"Thats not a surprise." She hissed.

"Calm down lass, what's got ye all in a bunch?"

"The fact that the beast has got you staff might have to do with something" She pointed at the beast "And second that I'm the one that landed on my back and you're the one complaining!"

"WHAT!" The woman flung herself to her feet. Eyes widen with shock. "Go get my staff!" She exclaimed. "Even if it kills ye!"

"They we're out of a body." The woman mumbled more to herself than the other woman. She looked angrily at the beast as it held the staff high in the air, mocking her. Letting out a loud growl she dashed for the beast. Protectively the beast held up a few tentacles in front of it, a barrier between them two.

With her right hand, she slashed the air in front of her. Letting out a powerful gust of silver wind at the tentacles, slicing them open. Blood bursted from the deep gash in its tentacles, making them retreat underneath the wide body. Leaving the opening she would every get. She skidded to a quick stop in front of it. Slicing her hand upward at where the beast held the staff. Another powerful gust of wind cut through the air and into the tentacle. It dropped the staff, and she grabbed it before it hit the ground.

It swiped a hand down at her. In response she tried to quickly turn the staff's end to point at it. The staff stabbed into the beast's hand oddly, only cracking a bone. Blood poured out the hand, dribbling down the staff and onto those determined hands. It brought out a large tentacle from beneath it and swiped at her legs, knocking her out from under her feet. Falling back on her rear end, she pulled out the staff out of its hand a bit earlier than she wanted. With the same tentacle, the Beast drought it high in the air and forced it down at her. Fearfully, she clutched tight to the staff, spear end pointing up beyond her head. The tentacle rammed hard into the staff, enough for it to make the staff burst through it.

It let out a cry of pain, and brought the tentacle up. Except that the staff was logged into the tentacle firmly and it was not budging from that. It brought the woman to her feet, and she yanked the staff out of it, blood slatting all over her. She was too busy to notice the giant hand coming at her head, until it was too late. It slammed her hard in the head and she flew to the ground, unconscious. The staff whirled through the air, and landed spear first into the ground. Link was only helpless enough to watch, with his left arm still numb and at this point useless. He could not use his sword and he was out of all other items to use. He rushed over to her staff, examining it to see if he could do anything with it.

"Wake up. Wake up!"The first woman yelled in desperation. "Come on, move!" She kept yelling, her right arm and leg began to move, the left side of her body dangled lifelessly. "Come on!" She yelled again, her left leg moved, but barely. Just only enough to get her off the ground and try to hobble over to Link and her staff. Only her right eye was open, and it shown a very panicky golden red eye. Link dropped his sword and ripped the staff out of the ground. He ran to the woman and quickly handed her the staff.

"Thank ye lad." She said kindly. Link nodded in reply. Confused, the beast shifted from behind her, and headed right for the both of them. The woman collapsed to the ground, unable to obtain her weight on her legs anymore. Link dropped to her side and huddled close to her. The golden eye took a quick glance at him then took back her attention to her staff.

She had thrust the spear end into the ground and pointed the top at the oncoming beast. Quickly, she chanted something to herself. Wind began quickly to form around the staff. And with just one more word of hers, the wind poured itself around the crescent shape top of it. The beast jumped and landed above the two of them, towering over them like the beast it was. It let out a loud shrill.


	2. Opening Options

LoZ Triforce of Twilight Chapter 2 Page 1:

**Opening Options**

The woman stiffened, seeming like she did not know what to do. The frightened golden eye changed to a fearless determined glare. With that she pulled down on the staff and tightened her grip on it. The silver wind swirled quickly around the top of the staff.

"AER IONSAIGH!" She yelled, not seeming at all frightened. The orange stone of the staff began to glow brightly. A sudden serge of air bursted from the swirling pocket of wind. Twisting like a miniature tornado, it blasted upward and stricken against the cracked mask.

More blood bursted from the mask and the beast jumped back, a bit dazed. It looked back at her, its runes looking more red and angry than ever.

"I'll do that again ye beastie! I've got a lot more magic were that came from!" She yelled.

"You do? Or are you bluffing?" Link spoke quietly in her ear, not taking his eyes off the beast as it grasped angrily at its mask, ripping off chunks.

"Somewhat . . . I have limited power like this."

"Wait- Wha-" Link was abruptly interrupted. Their attentions were both taken when the beast let another cry, the noise boomed in their ears.

"Help me up lad, I canna do this on my own." She whispered back. Link shifted behind her, pulling her up from under her arms, they both stood.

"Can you stand on your own?"

"No" She said flatly. Taking the staff, Link quickly helped her get her right arm around his neck. Which it slightly surprised Link, since she was shorter than him, the top of her head just barely touched his chin.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, a bit embarrassed that he was out of ideas.

"I dinna know, I cannot move the left hand."

Link looked at her. Confusion covered his face like a blanket. " 'The' left hand?"

"Yes, 'The' left hand. It's not my left hand!"

"Then whos hand does it belong to?" He asked in a bit of a fright.

"The lass!" She exclaimed. Link just looked at her oddly.

The beast cried out once more. Link and the woman both looked at it as the beast turned and look at them. Blood poured from the missing pieces of stone from the mask, tentacles still ripping at others. A huge, pupil less, dark crimson red eye stared at them both. Fury and aggravation slithered though its intelligent eye. It wanted and was ready to kill them. It ripped another chunk of the mask off its face and the eye winced in pain. Done, it wiped some blood off of the mask with a tentacle and rubbed it against the dirt. First it pawing at the ground, next it took off toward the two of them.

Quickly hitching his working arm around her waist, Link tried to jump away. The beast only missing by a few inches as it flew past them. They landed on the ground, stomach first. They both winced in pain, but it was the woman that was first to get up. Frantically she pulled the staff out of Link's hand and quickly shoved it into the ground and began chanting again.

The beast skidded around turning to them, it stopped. Suddenly the woman's left eye opened wide with confusion and horror. She let go of the staff and she stopped chanting. She jumped to her feet, confused and frightened, not knowing what was happening. And just as quickly as she got up she fell back to the ground, unable to move her right side of her body. She cried out in fright, and quickly tried to stand up again. The beast began to charge.

"Lass, calm down! It's me!" The first woman called, trying to reach the panicking woman. She just stood there. The beast saw an opportunity, and changed his stride after her. Before the knew what was happening, a tentacle scooped her up off her feet. Terrified, the woman tried to move, but her sudden fear kept her immobilized.

"No!" Link yelled out. He may have lost Midna, but he was not going to loose this woman, even if he did not know her. He scrambled to his feet and ripped the staff out of the ground. He pleaded to the goddesses that this would work. He thrust his right-hand forward and let the staff fly. It whirled through the air toward the beast as it ran. Link watched, anxious. The staff came down and landed spear ended into the beast's leg. It dropped the woman and its giant body tumbled to the ground.

The woman did not move, and Link panicked. He bolted like lightening to her, dropping down next to her, he shook her gently with his hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

She did not move still, until she slowly nodded and opened her eyes. Those two sapphire blue eyes looked up at him, tiredly and questionably. Wait! Two blue eyes, I thought one was gold! Link thought to himself. "Yeah, I think so." She said quietly, it did not sound like the woman he was talking to before, but the other woman. She shifted uncomfortably, folding her left hand closer to her, she winced and tears started to build in her eyes.

"Did you do something to your hand? Are you ok?"

"You're the one to talk. You can't move your arm, and you're covered in blood! She paused "It's nothing, my hand just hurts."

The beast stured, placing its hands firmly on the ground and tried pushing itself off the ground. The woman and Link both looked at it, shifting all of their attention to the thing. It tried again to get back up, but failed again and slammed back onto the ground. It let out a fustrated, weak growl.

"Oh you are so DEAD!" A man's voice roared. Link turned to the voice, the woman looked away and put her left hand behind her back. "I don't know what the Hell you think you are doing!" She slunk more to the ground. The man walk over to the side of Link and the woman.

His hair was a brownish-red. Eyes were a mellow dark orange. You could tell his skin was a gray white, despite the lack of proper light. Just as he should be, he was taller than Link. He wore a white and black short sleeved shirt, open at the throat. And black blacksmiths' pants. A brown belt kept it at his waist. It also held up a few large, old blacksmith hammers. Black gloves on each hand. His runes were a dark blue.

Staring down a her, he crossed his arms. Fury sparked in his dark orange eyes. "We told you to wait!" He shouted even louder. Link stood and went to say something, but the man interrupted him, without looking at Link. "Don't you say a word boy, this is not your place!"

Link camped his mouth shut, knowing he was right. The woman slunk even closer to the ground. Still hiding her left hand and trying to bat away the tears.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled, extending his arm out "You were supposed to wait for your brother and me!"

Quickly, the woman got up on her feet and stood defensibly close to the man. "That would have been too late! If I had shown up any later," She pointed to Link "He would of been dead!"

"Ugh! Just look at you," He touched her face, rubbing off the dried blood with his fingers, she winced. "Blood! . . . Are you crying?" He took a quick glance at Link.

"I only hurt hand. Ok! Thats why I'm crying. But the blood you see isn't mine!"

"Which hand?" He demanded to know.

She was silent.

"You didn't!" He roared, very furious "I can't believe you did th-"

She abruptly interrupted him "I did NOT! I did nothing!"

"Riiiight! Hmm, your face looks pretty well bruised up, how'd you manage that?" He tilted the right side of her face to face him.

"Got smacked in the face, what else do you think could have done that." She shouted oddly.

"OK! Enough you two! I've had enough listening to ye bickering!" The first woman entered the argument.

"Mage, stay out of this! This is between me and my sister!" The man snarled.

"I will not! This concerns me too! I was here with the lass. She would have been fine!"

"She was the one fighting! Not you!" He yelled, once again throwing his arms in the air.

"I would have switched if needed!" Mage snorted.

"You would have gotten her killed if you tried!"

"No, I wouldn't have!" The other woman shouted, insulted.

"She woulda been fine. I wouldna let anything happen to her." Mage growled.

"You have no control!" He shouted back at Mage. "Oh you are so lucky our brother isn't here. To say it out plain and simple, you would be dead!" He then jabbed a finger at the woman's left hand "You try doing that again to another Elite, and I'll be the one that rings your neck! UNDERSTAND!"

"I DID NOT!" She pointed at the beast "Do you think I'm that stupid? Not again, not ever again on an Elite!"

"No, you're not, and thats for damn sure!"

"Just go take care of the beast," The woman hissed, rubbing her eye. "Before you kill it, give it a good look. You will find something interesting." She began to walk away.

Link looked at both of them, a bit bewildered. Rubbing his head, he searched for his sword. Then sat himself on the ground as he suddenly felt nauseous. The man walked in front of the beast, staring at its broken mask and one angry eye. Confused, he called out to the woman "It has eyes?"

"Apparently." She responded.

"Gezz, what did you do to it?" He questioned, kneeing down, he got closer to the beast. And examined the chunks of mask missing and the blood that still poured from its head.

"Don't get too close!" Link shouted, moving too quickly for his mind could take. He cradled his head in his hands as a sudden spinning ache came to his head.

"I'm not worried. This beast is harmless," He stood, placing a hand on its mask. "Its lost too much blood, its no longer a threat. It will die soon" He looked at the beast as it let out a weak growl. Now looking beyond Link "Hey! What did you do to the beast?" The man called to the woman. Traces of anger was still in his voice.

"The guy threw bombs at it. We used some magic." She replied. She was gone, somewhere hidden along the large hills.

----

Beyond the hearing for normal talk, the woman let out and angry sigh. She silently walked over to a small stream that wove its way around the hills. She dropped to her knees and looked at her reflection in the water. The steam's current was calm, and its lukewarm water greeted her fingers as she cupped some water into her hands. She brought the water to her face and looked into it for a second. Staring into her blue eyes through her blood-covered face. Letting out another sigh, she splashed the water in her face and rubbed her fingers over her skin.

She repeated this a few times until she got most of the blood off her face. She looked at her reflection in the water again, staring at the big bruise on the right side of her face. Gently she touched the black and blue skin with her hand. Suddenly her right eye changed to a gold red.

Mage spoke "Ye ok?" She asked, concerned.

She took a long moment before answering "I don't know." She said softly.

_**(Editing page two of this. Will have it up in a while.)**_


End file.
